Yowinghoh Boss Battle
The Yowinghoh Boss Battle is basically an intense boss battle of defeating Yowinghoh in a much more extended version of Sacred Concrete. Up to 5 players will have to go against various defenses and continue their path to defeat the boss. The boss that the players will have to fight is Yowinghoh. There is no time limit in this gamemode. This boss battle is called "Yowinghoh Boss Battle", which has 5 stages of defenses including the boss. The level requirement for this battle is 100. As of 17.0.0, only secondary weapons and melee weapons can be used on the boss battle stage. Progress The progress has 5 stages of defenses, and then the final boss battle. Stage 1 defenses The stage 1 defenses consist of many zombies, skeletons, mummies and many other forms of enemies. They are the weakest type of defenses. Stage 2 defenses The stage 2 defenses consist of a giant, obsidian wall with many wall miniguns, arrow dispensers and dynamite. Stage 3 defenses The stage 3 defenses are a combination of spawning in Yowinghoh Minions and Adriculopoli. Stage 4 defenses The stage 4 defenses consist of pencil soldiers, arrowed soldiers, chess pieces and plastic men. Stage 5 defenses The stage 5 defenses consist of 2 giant submarines, 2 aircraft carriers, 1 spaceship and 5 helicopters. Final Boss Battle Once the stage 5 defenses are defeated, a gateway to the portal to the Sacred Concrete will be opened. A player will pick up the four weapons (Cleansing Foam, Ultimate Killing Machine, Secret Power and Hyper Drain), go to the portal, arrive at the Sacred Concrete and put the weapons on their slots, on the stony desk. Next, an underground pathway will be opened to the right side, and it will lead to another portal, which leads to the Final Destination. The Final Destination is a small platform map in which the boss battle occurs (it was inspired from the Final Destination map from Super Smash Bros. The surviving players will have to defeat the Infinite Yowinghoh (instead of the Yowinghoh after 16.0.0) and whoever survived after her death will receive huge rewards. Best strategy to defeat the Infinite Yowinghoh 16.0.0 - 17.6.0 The strategy to defeat the Infinite Yowinghoh is not by attacking the Infinite Yowinghoh herself, but by going into her mouth. The player will need to attempt to dodge the flames. The Infinite Yowinghoh may try shoving a limb or two into her mouth to attack the player inside. However, the player must attempt to dodge those limbs, and in that case, she would be accidentally attacking herself, killing herself. This strategy was proposed and done by Rukang on the Tourney mode. Post-17.6.0 The new strategy is removing her Dodecahexa from her back, which removes her extra limbs and powers, and were instead given to the player who took it off of her, temporarily turning her to Yowinghoh (with the Infinite on her name). The player who took it off must have the Black and White as their secondary weapon, and have the Dodecahexa as their temporary melee weapon replacement (once one grabs the Dodecahexa with the Melee weapon, that item will replace the original melee weapon). Once all of that is done, they will find a "SACRIFICE" button when they hold the Black and White. They will do the Black and White Kings, Combine All 12 Powers, to this player, ACTIVATE! chant, then the player will be given all the powers, but will no longer have his original weapons until the boss is defeated. They will be able to defeat the boss using any of the powers. Rewards Players who survived against the boss will get a big reward along with a 100% chance of getting TWO free weapons exclusive from the battle (formerly, a 100% chance to get one free gun, and before that a 60% chance of getting almost ANY weapon suitable to a certain level bracket). The battle is unlocked once level 100 is reached. Players who got through a certain stage of defenses will also get a reward. However, if somebody failed to survive against the first stage of defenses, they won't get a reward. * Survivors: 50000 cash, 5000 experience, 100 gems, and TWO exclusive weapons. * Players who at most got through stage 5 defenses: 25000 cash, 5000 experience and one exclusive weapon. * Players who at most got through stage 4 defenses: 10000 cash, 2000 experience * Players who at most got through stage 3 defenses: 5000 cash, 1000 experience * Players who at most got through stage 2 defenses: 2500 cash, 500 experience * Players who at most got through stage 1 defenses: 1000 cash, 250 experience * Players who fail to get through stage 1 defenses: No reward. Weapons Survivors are able to earn the following weapons: * Vehicle Sniper * Artificial Dog * Secret Power * Hyper Drain * Cleansing Foam * Ultimate Killing Machine And as of 17.0.0, including: * Black Hole Generator * The Big Bang * Vacuum Decayer * Absolute Zero * Ultra Big Ripper * Poison Blobs * Infinite Supernova * Heat Death * Gamma Ray Burst * Meteor Bomber * Extinction of Civilization * Big Bounce Hammer Trivia * If there is only one surviving player in the final boss battle phase, the Infinite Yowinghoh will physically drop the rewards. However, if there are more than one surviving players, the rewards will automatically be rewarded. * As of 13.0.0, the Cleansing Foam, Ultimate Killing Machine, Secret Power and Hyper Drain were all moved to the Support section. * From 16.0.0 to 17.0.0, the Artificial Dog and the Vehicle Sniper were entirely removed from the game, but were eventually brought back as nerfed weapons and now became a reward from the boss battle. Category:Miscellaneous Content in Extreme Wars